


Testing the Waters

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Power Transfer [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Genderbending, Other, Spooning, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo loses his virginity to Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Waters

"Dinner's served!" Renji called out, banging on the restroom's door where Ichigo had taken refuge. "Come out before I eat everything!"

Ichigo didn't answer, but when he opened the door, he made sure to do so as suddenly and quickly as possible, in hopes of slamming it into Renji.

Unfortunately for him, Renji was already at the table, sitting on his heels and stuffing himself. "Hmm? Oh, there you are."

Greatly frustrated, Ichigo huffed, but came to sit at the table anyway. "Thank you for the meal." He grabbed his chopsticks and began digging in, squirming a bit. He had left his fundoshi in the restroom because he hated the way it hugged his dickless crotch, but it turned out that sitting in his hakama without underwear was not that great an idea either.

"You all right?" Renji asked as he spotted Ichigo shifting in place for the fourth time.

"No! My dick's gone!"

Ouch. Still prickly. "It's not like you used it much, I mean..." Renji, said, trying to ease the atmosphere.

The look he got from Ichigo told him it didn't work. "It's the principle of the thing! I'd love to see you without your probably tattooed dick!"

"Don't speak so loud! Urahara might hear you!"

Ichigo grunted and suddenly shifted as his squirming landed his new sex right on top of one of his heels and the contact surprised him.

"You know," Renji said as he put his empty bowl on the table, "if you got an itch to scratch you can just do it."

"I don't have anything to scratch! And I am not giving you a show either!"

"Do you even know how?"

"T-That's beside the point!" Ichigo finally shouted, red all over.

Renji put his chopsticks down and rose to his feet. "All right." He then walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself, leaving Ichigo to wonder how the hell they had not come to blows again.

* * *

When Renji next came out of the bathroom, Ichigo was lying on the large futon serving as bed, hands behind his head and watching the ceiling. That was not exactly what Renji had expected, so he walked up to Ichigo and sat beside him over the covers. "Hey."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, still looking petulant. "If it'll give me my shinigami powers back then I _guess_ you can..." he became red as a tomato and pouted, "s-stick it in." He made no further moves, not even to undress. He wasn't even looking at Renji in the first place. He was much too embarrassed. But if he got his powers back just from Renji coming into him then he was more or less willing to lie back and think of Soul Society or something.

Renji looked at him in silence for a few moments, looking pensive. "Can I undress you?" he asked in the end.

Still red and unmoving, Ichigo huffed, trying to look pissed, even if right now he just wanted to disappear. "Fine."

With a nod, Renji moved in between Ichigo's legs to undo the ties on Ichigo's hakama before taking it off him, leaving Ichigo dressed from the waist up on the bed.

Ichigo looked away.

Moving closer, Renji spread Ichigo very carefully, as if his new sex was made of silk paper. It really looked like a girl's. Urahara's work was perfect in that regard. Ichigo was dry, though, so there was no way Renji could jut stick it in and do his business as Ichigo had asked. Not that he intended to do what he'd be told either. Ichigo had never been just a hole to fuck in his mind, and it wasn't about to change just because he had a vagina now.

"Stop staring."

"I think it's worth staring at," Renji countered, even if he moved to lie down by Ichigo's side, one had cupping Ichigo's sex. Ichigo turned his back on him, but that was fine by Renji. He spooned against Ichigo's back and used his thumb to brush wide circles over Ichigo's clit. He felt Ichigo tense against him.

"What are you doing?!"

Actually, what he was doing was getting Ichigo acquainted with his brand new pussy, but Ichigo might not like being told that. "I'm getting you ready," Renji said before slipping his free hand under his waist to rest over Ichigo's abs.

Ichigo wanted to say there was no need, that he could take it, that he wanted to get this over with, When he opened his mouth, however, he could only draw in a breath as a shiver crawled up his spine when Renji kissed the back of his neck. "I'm not a girl," he protested.

"I'm not treating you like a girl either," Renji replied as he traced Ichigo's folds with his fingertips and was rewarded with a bit of moisture. "I'm treating you like a comrade."

Ichigo groaned at that, but also hid his face in his hands when Renji moved back to teasing his clit with a slightly calloused thumb. Renji's touches were moving from 'slightly irritating' to 'pleasant', and he didn't know what to do. It's not like he wanted this to hurt. He was not maso. But... if he liked it, was he less of a guy for it? It freaked him out a bit, to be honest, and he wished Renji would just fuck him and fall asleep. And then Renji brushed against a spot just below his clit, and his breath hitched in his throat. Damn it all. "Dammit, Renji!" he growled through gritted teeth, "will you just ah! stick it in already?!"

"What's the point if you don't like it?" Renji breathed against the back of Ichigo's neck, making Ichigo shiver again.

"I don't need to enjoy it for you to get off," Ichigo protested, fingers curling into the futon. Maybe in pleasure. Maybe to not sock Renji in the face.

And then Renji licked the back of his neck wetly, and rubbed circles over that spot, and Ichigo lost the ability to complain coherently. Something was coming. Well, he was gonna come, probably, but the tingling in his toes was something new. As the tingling crawled up his legs, he grabbed onto Renji's wrist, not to stop him but rather because this was all new to him and it was a bit scary how intense it was. Panting harshly, he shook in Renji's arms at the tingling joined with the ball of heat in his groin and it exploded, sending waves of heat and pleasure throughout his body as he felt his new muscles spasm to the rhythm of Renji's touch.

"Hey, don't hyperventilate on me," Renji chided him softly against his neck. Judging from that fact, and from how wet Ichigo was right now, Ichigo must have enjoyed it. After carefully freeing his wrist from Ichigo's tight grip, Renji undressed as much as he could without leaving his spooning position behind Ichigo, wanting to feel Ichigo's skin against his. Once he got his uniform nearly off, hakama around his knee and gi off one shoulder, he hooked Ichigo's upper leg over his and rubbed his slick fingers over his hard cock. "I'm gonna put it in, okay?"

Ichigo, hanging onto the futon for dear life still, only nodded.

It took three tries before Ichigo relaxed enough to let Renji in, but once he finally did let him slide in, he clamped down hard around him almost immediately after, making Renji swear as he tried to thrust. "Fuck, Ichigo, if you keep tightening up like this I won't last at all!"

"That's okay," Ichigo answered, still breathless. Having Renji inside of him like this was weird, beyond weird, but somehow it felt good to have something to wrap around while he still felt warm from his, yes, orgasm of earlier. "Just come, okay? Just, just come."

Renji nodded, then did his best to thrust without hurting Ichigo while reaching down and caressing his clit again, faster than before.

Ichigo yelped, then moaned repeatedly as he felt the heat rise again, somehow made better by Renji's dick forcing him open and rubbing against his insides. He swore, loudly, as the heat exploded anew, making his legs shake. Vaguely, he heard Renji grunt and felt something hot and wet filling him inside.

The sensation inside Ichigo was overwhelming. Renji had barely had to thrust successfully, because in the end, Ichigo's pussy in the middle of an orgasm was milking him efficiently, keeping him coming and coming until his groin muscles hurt. He pulled out carefully, panting, then wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held him close, until the latter said "It's coming out..."

"Huh?" Renji moved down in between Ichigo's legs to check, and sure enough, some of his load was dripping out of Ichigo and onto his thigh. "That's normal," he reassured Ichigo before moving in to lick the come off Ichigo's thigh. Once Ichigo's thigh was clean again, he got closer still and pressed his lips and tongue to Ichigo's pussy, drinking the overflow right from the source noisily, making Ichigo blush dark red.

"Idiot..."

When he pulled back, licking his lips and trying not to grin, Renji had to admit that his come and Ichigo's juices made a remarkably tasty combo. Not that he'd tell Ichigo. Not right away, at least. Poor Ichigo had enough freak outs today, he figured. "How do you feel?"

"Like I really need to piss," was Ichigo's answer as he got up to his feet, still pantsless.

Renji did grin this time, and watched Ichigo heading to the restroom with only the upper part of his uniform to cover himself. All in all, they just might be able to enjoy this.


End file.
